


Coffee, two sugars

by Sermocinare



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Dean made him do it, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Pre-Slash, Seth is thirsty, but Roman is the one doing the drinking, don't try this at home or in a coffee shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sermocinare/pseuds/Sermocinare
Summary: What happens when Roman walks into Seth's coffee shop and orders way, way more coffee than one man should drink





	Coffee, two sugars

It's around ten in the morning and the Coffee Crib is pretty much dead. The rush of students and businesspeople is over, and lunch break is still far away, so Seth is left with enough time to get everything tidied up again. 

Just as he is rearranging the shakers, the bell above the door jingles, and in come two guys. One of them is built like a brick shithouse, with tan skin and a mane of long, black hair, the other one is slightly smaller and looks like he just woke up from a nap behind the dumpster out back. 

While dumpster boy hangs back, the one Seth's brain has helpfully named Mr. 10/10 Would Bang steps up to the counter and gives him a dazzling grin.

„Three black coffees, please. Large.“

„...with espresso shots!“ Mr. Scruffy But Cute adds from the back.

Seth nods: „Three large coffees with extra bang. Coming right up.“

While he fixes up the order, Seth surreptitiously watches the two only customers in the shop. Big guy is leaning his hip against the counter, muscular arms crossed loosely in front of his chest and grinning at some private joke, while his friend has a rather nice jeans-clad ass parked against one of the tables, watching him with a challenging glint in his eyes. Something's going on here, but as long as they don't plan on robbing the shop Seth doesn't really care.

The exchange of money for goods being done, Seth expects them to leave to hand the third coffee over to whoever is waiting outside, and already has his back half turned when, to his surprise and then shock, Mr. 10/10 downs all three of the large, black, espresso-laced cups without even moving away from the counter.

“Oh, fuck,” is all Seth can say, mouth hanging open, before a huge shudder goes through the guy's frame, ending in him shaking himself like the world's largest dog. 

“You ok?” Seth rounds the counter and puts a hand on the other man's massive arm.

“Yeah, I'm cool,” comes the reply, and there's only the slightest edge of caffeine-induced hysteria to the guy's deep voice. “See, Dean,” he says, turning towards his friend, “told you it's no problem. You owe me twenty bucks, plus the coffee.”

Dean chuckles, pushing himself off from the table and sauntering over to them: “Damn, Roman, you're a fucking machine.” 

He opens his wallet, looks inside, then gives Roman a grimace: “Can I borrow twenty? Ain't got any money at the moment.”

“Babe, you never have any money, doesn't matter what moment,” Roman replies, shaking his head.

“Wait. You did this shit because of a bet?” Seth can't help being a bit annoyed at that thought. The guy could have had a heart attack. In his shop. And then he would have had to call an ambulance for that reckless asshole. 

Roman shrugs one shoulder: “Dean didn't believe me when I told him I once shotgunned five Red Bull before pulling an all-nighter.”

“Man, I never said I didn't believe you could do it,” Dean says with a grin, “I didn't believe that Mister Excellent Work Ethic ever needed to pull an all-nighter.”

Roman grins: “I was young and stupid?”

“You're still stupid,” Seth growls, butting in on the conversation again. “That shit could've given you a heart attack or an aneurysm or something.”

“Don't worry...” Roman glances at the prominent name tag on his shirt, “Seth. I'm hard to kill. And like I said, I've done it before.”

“And what about the heart attack you almost gave me?”

“Which one?” Roman grins again, a playful sparkle in his eyes, “The one when I stepped through the door, or when I drank those coffees?” Seth's glower makes that grin diminish a little: “Hey, don't be mad. Lemme buy you a c...” he catches himself at the last minute, “beer. Yes. How about it?”

Seth acts as if he has to deliberate over it, but really, there's only one answer to being asked out for a beer by a hot guy: “Yeah, sure. But promise me you'll never pull that stunt again. Or, if you do, you'll do it somewhere else.”

“No problem, Seth. And sorry for ruining your day?”

Seth shrugs, then grins slyly: “I think you actually improved it.”

“Say, when do you close up? Because of the beer.”

“At eight.”

“Cool. We'll pick you up at eight, then,” Roman says with a wide grin. “And if you'll excuse me, I think I need to jog around the block. Or maybe the neighborhood. About ten times.”

Seth laughs, shaking his head: “Go and work off all that caffeine.”

“See you at eight, then!”

“Yeah, see you,” Dean adds, then follows Roman out of the door.

Seth smiles. He can't shake the feeling that his life is going to get a lot more interesting over the next few weeks.


End file.
